kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bergan Line
The Bergen Line (Norwegian: Bergensbanen), also called the Bergen Railway, is a 371-kilometre (231 mi) long standard gauge railway line between Bergen and Hønefoss, Norway. The name is often applied for the entire route from Bergen via Drammen to Oslo, where the passenger trains go, a distance of 496 kilometres (308 mi). It is the highest mainline railway line in Northern Europe, crossing the Hardangervidda plateau at 1,237 metres (4,058 ft) above sea level. The railway opened from Bergen to Voss in 1883 as the narrow gauge Voss Line. In 1909 the route was continued over the mountain to Oslo and the whole route converted to standard gauge, and the Voss Line became part of the Bergen Line. The Line was mostly known as the Kid Titans of Demoral's most largest Railway System after it's discovery and establishment in 1955 after the railway had been abandoned from an unknown event (Possibly the Titan's) in 1940. The railway was entirely owned by the Kid Titan's of Demroal's European Faction, during, the Expansion throughout Europe, from Paris France, and was also known to be a supply and prisoner route throughout all of Norway from Bergan to Oslo. The Line had remained under the Kid Titans of Demoral for 47 years until it's Liberation from the Kids Next Door on March 1st, 2002. Route The Hardanger Line ran 27.45 kilometres (17.06 mi) from Voss to Granvin in Hardanger. From Voss to Skjervet, the line ran in relatively flat terrain, with easy construction. Along this section the route followed what is now Norwegian National Road 13. At Skjervet, the two split; towards Nesheim the gradient increased and the topography became more difficult. On this section there were four tunnels, named Skjervet Tunnel I through IV, the longest being 1,101 metres (3,612 ft). Between the two longest tunnels, the line was built on a shelf. Later, the tunnel was extended from 630 metres (2,070 ft) to also include that portion in the tunnel. From Skjervet, the railway ran on the west side of the river Granvinvatnet, while the road ran on the east side. ''History 'Railway's Establishment by the Titans' In the mid 1950's the Kid Titans of Demoral began to operate among the system with the use of they're Rail Yot's and Rail Rod's in the process of transporting Operatives Supplies and vehicles throughout Northern Europe, in a much quicker manner. Most of the Railway stations that have long since been abandoned by the Adults following to the Railway's discovery by the Titans in 1955, were automatically turned into supply stations in order to house Ice Cream, candy, weaponry and other equipment that is used for transport between trips from Oslo, to Bergan. Many of these supply stations were also used to supply KTD Operatives who are enroute from either Oslo or Bergan, to help keep their energy up between trips, so they do not suffer from hunger or lack of sweets. In 1959, the Kid Titans of Demoral began to construct Block House Prisons and the Oslo Crater, as a massive prison for rioting Adults, and the railway was put mostly through this historical event in order to transport adults from the cities into these prisons, those that were known to live beyond Bergan's rail line, or the entire Oslo and Bergan region, were brought by K.r.a.b transports in order for them to be transported by the Railway. By 1960, a total of about 400,000 Adults were transported into about 900 KTD Block prisons, where they would remain until the Titan's fall on December 6th of 2002. During the transfers of these adults, the railway had been expanded since its establishment in 1955, and had mange to also grow some rail lines towards the North of Bergan, but the rail way despite these newly developed tracks no longer vacates from the Bergan/Oslo region, and still remains in the vicinity. 'Riot of the 1960's' '1970's to 1980's' '1990's & K-Civil War' Multiple routes were created not long after the railroad was put to use by the Titan's in which eventually began upgrading they're trains which soon came with the creation of the Rail Hood in the early 1980's. The Railroad was put more to use during the events of the K-Civil War, from 1991 to 2002, following an Adult Uprising that took place Bergain in 1992 that was eventually brought down by Titan forces, and a large majority of the adults were transported by this line to Oslo, where the placed in the Oslo Pit for their acts of aggression against the Kid Titans of Demroal. 'Post K-Civil War' As the War ended in 2002 with the fall Kid Titans of Demoral, the Railway system was brought back under the control of the Adults of Norway, and the old Kid Titans of Demoral Routes on the line were demolished from 2003 to 2004. The Railway has since then been used as a Passenger line and tourist attraction for Norway. 'Trivia' *''The Bergan Railway Line was the largest line in the Kid Titans of Demoral Organization, and was also one of the oldest railways in its history as it was the first one to be founded and established by the KTD in 1955... *''The Railway was 46 years old when the Titan's Established it in 1955...'' *''Although Established by the Kid Titan's of Demoral in 1955, the Railway was really Established by adults on November 27th, 1909, by the Norwegian National Railway Association...'' *''The Idea of the Railway was documented in 1871 by Hans Gløersen...'' *''The Situation was unknown on why the Railway was never used by the adults from 1940 and up, but it was eventually stated by Grandfather, that the railway was Abandoned due to the heavy amounts of Kid Titans of Demroal that infested the area, which might have been one of the main reasons on how the Kid Titans of Demoral discovered the Railway in 1955...'' *''Following the Railway's Liberation on March 1st 2002, the railway was given immediately back to the Norwegian National Railway Association, and has since then been used as a Passenger Line as it once was...'' *''While owned by the Titan's the Railway was mostly used for the transfer of Adults and Operatives, too and from Oslo...'' *''The Railway was run under the control of six Kid Titans of Demoral Leaders, Numbuh's 19, 90, 51, 91, 39 and 22 throughout Its history...'' **''Numbuh 19 from 1955-1962...'' **''Numbuh 90 from,1962-1969...'' **''Numbuh 51 from 1970-1979...'' **''Numbuh 91 from 1980-1989...'' **''Numbuh 39 from 1990-1991...'' **''Numbuh 22 from 1992-2002...'' *''After the War, it was stated by Numbuh 362, that the Kid Titans of Demoral Adult Parks were demolished along the countryside of the Bergan Railway system, accept for a couple that were used by the Kids Next Door in order to train new Operatives alongside Arctic base Prison...'' *''The Bergan Railway was known as the Largest of the Kid Titan's of Demoral's Organization, as the Ark Railway Line was the largest of the Kids Next Door Organization in North America...'' *''The Railway was targeted the most during the 1960's Riot, but never took damage, due to too many Titan's infesting the railway at the time...'' *''The K-Civil War along with the Oslo Uprising was the only events in the Railway's history where the Bergan Line took significant Damage...'' *''The Bergan Line was the only Railway used by the Titan's in Northern Europe, the cause of this is unknown, but it was likely due to the fact of the Railway being the most largest on why the Kid Titans of Demoral relied more on the line, more than any other tracks in Norway, but it was stated after the War by father, that the Kid Titans of Demroal had transported operatives by Rail from Oslo to to Sweden, stating that the Bergan line is not the only line in Norway, to be used by the Titans, as others could have been in use as well...'' Category:Regions Category:Railways In Northern Europe Category:Titan Railway Lines